Your Pets
I'm going to go out on a limb here say that you had or still have a pet or two. If you don't....I am sorry and jealous at the same time. Tell us about your pets. Nate Clone My first pet was a cat named Soxe. I was allergic to him. But that didn't mean that I disliked him. He was cute, cuddly, was very quiet. The only downside is that he peed everywhere & had black fur (As you may guess, I had a lot of bad luck when he was around). However, I do remember that Soxe really liked me or than the rest of my family. This was because his bed was on the couch in my man-cave (AKA Basement game room) right next to where I sat when I played video games. He believed that this was some kind of flirt sign. (THIS IS NOT SONIC NEXT-GEN!) Anyway, we found out the Soxe had a disease and was on his way to a painful death. We decided to put him to sleep to prevent the pain. I really do miss him.... Next, we got a dog named Roscoe. He was given to us from a relative and is really well trained! He was very nice, but his bark is louder than the Bellagio Fountains. Anyways, he is a very big boy due to overeating early in life. Finally, we have Charlie, who we found in a really crappy animal shelter. We were hypnotized by his cuteness and decided to take him home. But it was a trick. This dog was about 2 months old when we adopted him, and he wasn't trained at all. It was very difficult to make him learn anything. His bark is LOUDER than Roscoe's and loves to bark at absolutely nothing. I'm not kidding when I say that when we put Charlie in the back yard, it takes HALF AN HOUR to get him back inside. For some reason when I go towards our new couch, Charlie bites me for no particular reason. But I still love Charlie and Roscoe and Soxe too. BiggerNate91 I have had five cats over the course of my life. Two of which are still alive. The first two cats were named Zoe and Sabre. They were fairly old when I was born. I was still very young when we had them, so I barely even paid attention to them. I don't think I even noticed when they passed away. It was only when we got our third cat, Tibs, that I really started liking cats. I spent time with Tibs every chance I got, and I often went to the pet store to look at all the cats there. My fourth cat, Slinky, was a rescue cat. He had a very close bond with Tibs, and the two were rarely apart. Unfortunately, we found out that Tib's immune system was attacking the things it wasn't supposed to. We had to say goodbye. We were all devastated, but no one seemed more lost than Slinky. A little while after, we got Smidge. She and Slinky don't always get along, but they still love each other anyway. I'm always spending time with the two of them, and wouldn't trade them for any other cat in the world. (I will provide pictures later.) CheezDoodle51 We (My siblings and I) are still trying to convince my parents for a dog. The reason we can't have one now is because we have an infant in the house. The way it has been going, we will get a dog by the time I am out of the house. :( But I would rather have my baby sister more than any pet in the world. (Oh, yeah. My brother has a very territorial Beta fish. We don't get along very well. XD) Neptune_Ninja_Comics Ok, we recently got two kittiens. There both orange cats. there names are "Patchy," and "copper". They are really good cats and love when you play with them. They are brothers, and friends to everyone who treats them well. they came from an abandoned barn, and we took them from there bad living arrangment into our house. Once they got into our house, they never wanted to come out. Unless they go outside that is. They hated their first trip to the vet, since we had to take them in an open box. But they are some of the greatest cats I have heard of, or seen, or played with. There awesome cats. ToPhu I starved my pet hamster, Squished a snail, lost 6 Goldfish, and released the last goldfish into a lake all by itself! Man I'm a good pet owner GiantNate91 I have sadly never had a pet. But that doesn't mean I don't care about animals. I coudl write a HUGE book on animals, ranging from hummingbirds to whale sharks. I love marine animals, too. I'm sick of people who treat animals poorly. They have lives too! All animals' lives are just as precious as a humans'!!! FIGHT FOR PROTECTION OF ANIMALS!! I'll say... I used to just read one series of books... Warrior Cats. And btw... has anyone reading this heard of P.E.T.A., the group that protects animals? A group tat wants to change the sayings of phrases? For example: "Kill 2 birds with one stone" to "Feed 2 birds with one scone"? And I share everybody who has lost a pet's grief. I pray that humans will show better care to take better care of animals. Yoda I lived in a small house which actually had a small aquarium that was built on top of one of the cupboards. I used to come home every day and watch the fishes play as well as feed them. And then I moved to Australia and that's the end of the story. Spacepuppy when I was young I had two dogs jake and Otis. When jake died we got a new dog called Gracie. Than a while later Otis died so we got a new dog called taco. Than one of our friend got a dog that he couldn’t keep called dory so he gave her to us. Than one and a half year later we Had to put taco doun cause of health problems. Right now We have the 9 or 10 year old dog named dory who is super active and an 12-14 year old dog called Gracie. i also had several fish when I was little Spyroclub1 SO FIRST I HAD A GOLDFISH. Not much to say about that. Then I got a hermit crab but because I was really young I was terrified of its claws, so my dad fed it and everything. I dont remember when it died. Yikes, what if it didn't die? Anyways... Then I got a guinea pig instead of a hamster because guinea pigs are active at day whilst hamster's are active at night. His name is Skip and he's a pretty cool pet to have around. He was a little shy at first but got used to us. He's still alive and is 4 1/2 years old. Then we went to an animal shelter and GOT A CAT!!! She was very shy and hiding in her little thing while the other cats were playing, eating and walking around. I felt bad for her so I decided to get her. She was extremely shy and hid under the couch for a week in the basement. Took her a month to go upstairs with us. Now she's very friendly and loves to be pet and play. But when anyone she doesn't know comes to the house she goes back to defensive mode and hides. She's still alive and is 2 years old. She s a black cat with white on her belly,bottom of neck to her nose, and paws. Oh, and she attempts to kill Skip, which is why there is an extra cage around him. :p Oh, and she's still alive. Mistytrainz I lived in my cousin's house with my parents. We had a goldfish, and it lasted a few years. Soon my family moved out of my cousin's house and I live here today. Me and my siblings still trying to convince my mama for a dog, but I think we may be getting one for christmas? Henry Hudson My first pets were 3 goldfish, given to me by one of my mom's friends who was moving away. My mom refused to buy any decorations and stuff like that, so they just ended up living in a lame glass box. 5 months later two of them died, and we bought another goldfish, a small one. That one died a few months later as well. The surviving goldfish lived about 3 years before dying, and after he died I got a guinea pig named Charlie. Goodbye ShibaInUwU My first pets were hamsters. They ran away. My mom and dad got divorced. My mom got a boyfriend, who had a dog named DiDi. Then I got hamsters. They died. Then I got a dog named NaNa. She is a Shiba Inu, and my Gocomics name is a pun on her breed and UwU. I might post a picture of her. FancyPantsFan i have a dog named Charlie. He is a Husky. P-dog I had a goldfish. Here's the story. Me and my family were at the July 4th fair, and we were playing ring toss. Then my sister, threw the ring and it landed on the golden bottle. So the fish was the prize. We took it home and got a fish tank, and then it died after 4 days. I am still trying to convince my parents for a dog. (anything but a poodle) Zach Before I was born, my parents got 2 cats. They were sisters and were adopted from a place where the owner's cat had a lot of kittens. One was calico and was named Peanut because she was the smallest, and the other was a tortoiseshell named Maya (but we always called her Kitty). Kitty passed away at the end of summer after we came back from a vacation right before I started kindergarten. She was 15. Peanut was getting older, and she sadly had some kind of kidney disease or failure (I'm not sure I was in elementary school and don't remember). She was very sick and had to be put down. I was in 4th grade but I remember it pretty well, and I'm actually getting kind of sad writing this paragraph. Peanut was 19 years old. (Maybe 20). Also, we had many different fish throughout the years all of which passed away. A lot were guppies. Then, a few years passed and we had no pets. The fish tank sat empty and had no water in it. Finally when I was in 6th grade I got my parents to start looking for cats (we didn't want to immediately get new ones because it would feel like they were being replaced). We found a place that had a cat named "Jimmy Dugan" and a russian blue cat (can't remember its name). Those cats were already taken, although I was inspired to name my cat Jimmy. Jimmy was already my favorite name though. Then, we found a litter of 4. It had 3 black cats and 1 tabby/bengal. I was really attached and wanted to get them. We then visited the foster parent's house which was ironically in the same neighborhood as my parents' first apartment in our town. The kittens were 3 months old and they were so small. I remember when we walked into the room, the bengal one was there and he looked at me. One of the black cats was really friendly and hyper (however she did scratch me) and so was the bengal one. The other two black cats were shy and hiding. The female shy black cat actually came out from hiding, but the foster mom had to bring out the male black cat wrapped in a towel. (also, random detail, the foster mom had an orange tabby name Tom) After they were fixed, we came back on the day after Thanksgiving (for you US people, including me lol) and brought the shy black male and the grey bengal home. I felt kind of bad because there was another little kid there and he was sad that we were taking them. Also the shy female black cat was adopted by the foster mom and the other female was adopted by someone else. Anyway, these two cats are now Jimmy the grey bengal, and Oliver the black cat. :3 I hope you enjoyed my narrative of how I got my cats. They are now 3 years old as of early 2020. Category:Community Survey Category:Pets